


I see the Truth Behind her Facade

by Castiment



Series: My Choni One Shots [2]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Choni is otp, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Toni, Sad Cheryl, cheryl loves toni, depressed Cheryl, toni loves cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiment/pseuds/Castiment
Summary: The first time she saw her she immediately disliked her. Another northsider who hated the southside. She could deal with it. She'd known that when they closed down Southside High they wouldn't be welcomed at this new school. What she didn't know was how much she would come to care for a certain redhead that could kill you with words.*Toni’s POV of You Make Me Feel Again*





	I see the Truth Behind her Facade

The first time she saw her she immediately disliked her. Another northsider who hated the southside. She could deal with it. She'd known that when they closed down Southside High they wouldn't be welcomed at this new school. What she didn't know was how much she would come to care for a certain redhead that could kill you with words. 

When walking into the bathroom and overhearing Cheryl telling Jughead what had conspired outside her house between Archie and Betty, she knew she couldn't just stand there. She had some theories on why Cheryl does this. Maybe she wants others to hurt the way she does or maybe she's just that cruel. Whatever her reason may be, Toni walks in and talks to her. When putting her arm on Cheryl or as she calls herself, Cheryl Bombshell, for a split second she sees a flash of emotion in her eyes before her eyes turn cold and her hand is smacked away. Most people would be scared. They wouldn't try and go near the queen of the school, but Toni knew better. She knew there were secrets hidden under the belittling.  

The next time she saw her was at the movie theatre standing by herself. This was her opportunity to talk to her again. She was overjoyed when they watched the movie together. Seeing happiness in Cheryl's eyes was all she wanted. She's been evaluating her feelings for the redhead. Overtime she has started to care about her more than as a friend. 

After watching Love Simon, they went to Pop's. When Cheryl opened up to her she couldn't help but feel sadness for the quick-witted beauty. Underneath that feeling was also an immense amount of protectiveness. As long as Toni was alive, no one would ever hurt her this way again.


End file.
